


This World Of Calm In Horrors

by GalekhXigisi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Mary Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Bobby Singer, Beta Castiel (Supernatural), Claiming, M/M, Mentioned Heat, Michael and Lucifer are assholes, Omega Jack Kline, Omega Sam, Omega Sam Winchester, Past Abuse, Platonic Cuddling, This Is STUPID, Trans Male Sam Winchester, Trans Sam Winchester, it's also cursed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 21:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17291957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalekhXigisi/pseuds/GalekhXigisi
Summary: Sam attempts to hold his head high, despite the Hell he's been through.





	This World Of Calm In Horrors

Alphas, Omegas, Betas. It was all just stupid ranks, in Sam’s opinion. It annoys him, yes. But he can’t do anything about it. He’s simply lowest on the scale, an omega that was raised improperly. He required an alpha and omega, or at least one beta. Instead, it was two alphas, one of which was more gone than anything. Of course, there was the occasional time that he was thrown at a beta that was much more a father than his own parental unit, even his brother much more present in that category. 

 

He had a scent, of course. Everyone did. But his was near nonexistent, something someone could only smell if they were practically on top of him. It had been subdued since he was a child, forced downtime after time. From what Jess had told him all those years ago, he smelled like old books and earthy tones. He didn’t know if that’s what it was like anymore, considering Lucifer had squealed with delight that he reeked of the angel and his grace, as well as Michael and any other things in the cage. That was such a stark difference. All metals and such, things that no Omega would naturally smell like. 

 

Angels, as it turned out, were either alphas or betas, no omegas found in between the lines, ever. Maybe God himself was the true Alphas Alpha? Or maybe was just some glorified omega? Sam didn’t know, not until he found out from God himself that he was a true beta while his sister stood as an aggressive alpha. That had been a twist, though it annoyed the youngest Winchester that he never knew why there were no omega angels. More rage was spurred on at the realization that he would never  _ actually _ know after the two siblings left, either. 

 

Michael and Lucifer both stood as strong alphas, standing tall and proud. That probably annoyed Sam more than anything, knowing the two alphas got nothing but pure joy out of taunting the omega. He had been considered part of their  _ pack, _ though  _ pack _ wasn’t the word they should have used, even if their stink constantly covered the omega. He had been stolen from one pack to the next, simply thrown around. He wasn’t bonded with anyone, no, he took every precaution to prevent that. There were other bonds, ones that weren't imprinted. Soul connections that angels could manipulate, bonding a pack permanently together. Sam had no idea if Lucifer and Michael had done such with him, but he silently begged to whatever God that was still out there that they hadn’t. 

 

There are parental bonds, however, that some do instinctually. Sam’s connected to two people. Mary and Dean Winchester, the immediate ones. Then, there were others that weren’t as  _ parental _ as those two. Bobby stood a nice example. Charlie had a sisterly bond, one purely set out as family. Things like that just  _ happened. _ And some were automatic, bonds made immediately. Sam’s was Mary, given she was his mother. That was how things worked. An immediate parental bond that instincts had provided. Usually, there were two given. 

 

Sam found out Jack had bonded with him days after his birth. In truth, he hadn’t expected it in the least. He suspected it would be Castiel and Kelly, but with Sam being the only one to stand with the Nephilim for such a long period of time without any other hints of bodies, as well as his mother’s death, Sam guessed that bond _ would _ happen. He was just surprised it took so long to realize. It actually sort of annoyed him. 

 

Parental bonds normally weren’t exactly soul bonds, but Sam found his number of those increasing with each year. It was awkward to find out through heaven itself that he had a soul bond with his brother, even going as far as to link their personal heavens together more than not. It was a platonic bond, as almost all of Sam’s had been. Cas, Mary, Jack, any and all he had a bond with were platonic. Jess and Ruby had been the acceptions, though none of that had been permanent, thankfully. 

 

Sam Winchester had earned his name by both hunters and monsters alike. Rumors had spread about the Winchesters for years, of course, but the youngest brought his own stir of such.  _ An omega saving the world? Bullshit. _ Hunters and monsters alike had laughed at the thought of Sam being an omega. It was hard to register, after all. While Dean reeked with pheromones, Sam’s was near gone. Some monsters had killed each other over it, even made bets. Hell must have had far too much time on its hands, in his opinion, for them to be killing each other over something so mundane. 

 

Nesting with the others had slowly migrated into something common. It wasn’t uncommon to find another in his room, whether it be Jack or Dean or Cas or just one of the stray hunters in their much-too-large pack now. Sam had become the platonic ‘mother’ to many of them. Even if there were sub-packs, he still reigned above them all with his parental nature. He was one of the few omegas to make it as a hunter, to make it out of that Hell hole of a universe. How he had become a parent in his  _ \- not actually - _ spare time was beyond him. He supposed it was yet another sort of instincts thing. 

 

Sam has his own separate room, though, one specifically for nesting that  _ isn’t _ so public. He stores things he holds close there, among the mess of blankets and clothes, all smelling of something different, holding a different scent. Some are of his family, others are just randomly from the wash, but it mostly smells like  _ him. _ He usually spends his heats there, coiled up. He was unmated, after all. It was difficult. 

  
  
  


Sam slumps against the seat, a glass of water in his hands. He sloshes around the liquid. There’s acceptance in the atmosphere. If its forced or natural is completely up to who you asked. However, the youngest Winchester doesn’t let it affect him, simply letting himself exist around the others in his closer pack. While it may just be Sam, Dean, Jack, and Cas, it’s still their pack.  _ Their _ pack. It makes Sam’s stomach flip at the reminder of it all. 

 

He had never been allowed to choose a pack. The Winchesters were always on the move, never using the same name twice and never staying longer than two months, but that was the longest. They had become travelers seeking out ‘odd jobs’ for their lives. They always said it was some business bullshit, just crappy sales, but there was a point where both  _ knew _ otherwise, much to John’s annoyance and disappointment. 

 

Sam had never nested, either. At least, not until the bunker, after much too long of living there. Nests weren’t a necessity, in John’s eyes, no matter how much the younger two  _ knew _ they were. He hadn’t nested with Jess, despite the beta’s constant encouragement to do so or join her in her own nest. It all stemmed from the first ten years of his life, instincts forced down into submission by two alphas that wanted ‘the best’ for him. While it was much better than it could have been, it was still torturous. He mirrored a lost puppy, still ready for the imprint of something permanent. Once he found a partner, they all knew something would snap into place, but that didn’t seem to be happening any time soon with the lack of interest he showed. 

 

Jack huddles up in the nest, pulling a blanket over himself. He’s an omega, which still amazes Sam because this  _ child _ bleeds his scent through the bunker while the other’s is untrackable. It’s so riveting, but in a way much more well off than typical. Dean follows the lead, curling up next to Cas. The beta only lets off the quietest purr, relaxing at the touch. 

 

Sam heaves himself up, back cracking as he turns away from them to pull off his binder. After years of being a hunter, there was bound to be scars. Sam doesn't mind the scars, but he does mind that they imply his chest will never truly be flat, no thanks to a certain scar that goes across his front. He pulls his shirt back on before laying back down, sprawled across the side, half in the nest and half out of. It’s not exactly uncommon for him to do so, anyway, still so insecure about the idea of a nest in general. 

 

The four lay in comfortable silence, so used to each other. Scents mix, Sam letting off the tiniest bit of his own. It’s faint, but there’s still the smell of books and earth emitted from him. Watermelon and cinnamon mix in, already an odd combination. But grass and other tones stir into a pool of calm. 

**Author's Note:**

> I understand that this is cursed and I fucking agree. However, it's nice to write Sam with connections, you know? 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Please come and speak with me, please
> 
> Tumblr: GalehkXigisi or Transheman (May not respond, Tumblr is a buggy bitch)
> 
> Instagram: Todorokishootme or Assbutt666
> 
> Discord: Shooketh Whomst#2679
> 
> Twitter (SFW): DavenderLav
> 
> Twitter (NSFW): DaveyWinchester
> 
> Kik: AdrienSatan


End file.
